Intruder Legolas One Shot
by LothirielSaerwen
Summary: Fluffy, lovey, oneshot.


I wrote this a while back :] Nope I do not own LOTR. But I do love Leggy! Mmmm.

**Intruder**

I had awoken, slightly startled. Something had obviously moved, or sounded in this still nighttime silence. I sat up and brushed the covers off slowly. I then proceeded to grab my robe and put it on. No slippers, for the treads may alert the thing what woke me. If it's living that is. I also grabbed the decorative long knife from my nightstand.

I walked quietly and quickly out of my room and down the hall. Silence was filling my ears. Wearily I grabbed tighter of the blades handle. I checked every room for any minute detail that was out of place since I had made for bed. Nothing. Maybe I was just being paranoid, as usual. The bathroom door was not even moved a centimeter back, the lighthouse light blinked with perfect timing. The spare bedroom's dresser drawers all shut neatly.

I rounded the last room and stopped. The last room was the kitchen. Nothing to valuable in there really, unless they wanted my handmade plates. I cautiously poked my head in the door to meet a pair of eyes. I jumped back and double glanced, These eyes were full of love, and concern, And they were of the brightest blue I've ever seen, I couldn't speak. His attire was a lovely green tunic with matching leggings. I smiled at my little 'intruder', and he smiled back.

You have to understand that we have been seeing each other privately for many years. If my father knew, he probably would never, EVER approve of us. My intruder stood up and wrapped his arms around me, a wrapped my around his neck as u nuzzled his chest. He smells so lovely. Of mint and evergreen. He kissed my hair, in turn I giggled. I looked up at him. _I wish you to be mine, now always and for eternity_. He thought in my head. I nodded vigorously in agreement. He bent his head to mine, our lips so close, his breath skimming over my skin. I closed the gap and mustered all the love I had for him into that kiss.

We stayed like that for a blissfully long time. _All is so perfect mellith nin. I wish I could show the world how love is, and how peace should forever be…__** I smiled up at him knowing what a sacrifice that would be. His skin was glowing with happiness, his eyes radiant with love. 'He's so perfect.' I thought to myself. I kissed him again, and he ushered me to a seat. He took the next one over and put his hand over mine. Squeezing it lightly he spoke "Meldamiriel. I wish... I wish you to accept an offer. And put faith in me to fulfill it, even if that means us to leave across the sea." I leaned close to him "I have doubt for me not to accept, for I have never said no to an idea of yours yet, even after so many years. Go on then, tell me." He smiled with a bit of courage. **_

"_**Oh Meldamiriel, we have spoke of this subject so many times over… But I wish to finally make it official, yes a bit sooner that planned, but I cannot wait any longer. Meldamiriel, you have been with me through battles, and the darkest time of all history. You were my light in those dark times, you took away my troubles. Now I wish to be your light, and to take your troubles away. Regardless of what anyone thinks Meldamiriel, I love you, so very much. And. I wish." I smiled gently at him as his words got lost in his throat. He smiled even braver now. "Meldamiriel, marry me, please say you'll be my bride?" I jumped up, smiling like never before. I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around him, my Elf. My love. "oh yes, of yes, yes, yes! And a thousand times, YES!" He picked me up and spun me around. **_

_**When he set me back down I looked up worriedly "Oh. But how will we tell Adar? You know how he wanted me not to marry a fighter, or a front man who walks with danger yet." "You won't have to." Both my love and I spun around. My father stood there with a look of timed patience. "I knew it would happen sooner or later daughter. I just wanted what was best. But I now see that the best is one who can protect you from anything. And loves you and much as I love you mother. Meldamiriel, you have chosen well." I ran to him and he spun me once "Thank you Adar, thank you so much for your blessing!" He smiled at me. A truer smile than he has in around a hundred years. He motion my fiancé to come closer. He did. My Adar wrapped his other arm around his soon to be son in law's shoulders. He kissed both our foreheads, then left with that same smile. My now fiancé and my eyes met I wrapped my arms around his neck, engulfing me in his scent again. I glanced my head where my Adar had just been standing. No she-elf could have ever asked for a better Adar. And my Adar, Lord Elrond was the best. I looked back at those blue eyes and thought how much I love him, how much I love my Legolas.**_


End file.
